Justin 10: Across the Galaxy
It is a new series of Friomaximo Plot First and Second Season Justin is just a kid, he's a Raichi, he's only 14 years old, and he accidentally, converts into a hero... Third and Fourth Season Our Justin will return, and he will confront the worst villian of all time... Characters Heros *Justin *Alexandra *Manny *Michael *Roxie *Damaris *Darrel *Gigi Secundary Heros: *Stefani *L.A.M.B. **Love **Angel **Music **Baby *Professor Paradox *Anur System Monsters Villains *Line Van der Groot *Jonny Thoufires *Joshua *Morzat, the Alien Invazor, Dirty Pervert Demential, Morzat the Planet Conquerer, Morzar destroyer of planetary Systems, Morzat the 4 Galaxy Slaver, Morzat, 100 times worst than Jabba The Hut *Aldrich Killian Secundary Villians: *Line VDG Soldiers *LVDG Servants *LVDG Slaves *The Punisher *King Krabby *Pleanean Amperianos *Kuphulu Servants *Dr. Viktor II *Kuphulu III *Morzat Slaves Episodes 'Season 1:' *'The Best Day Ever : '''A kid nammed Justin starts his adventures... *'Our Present, our Past and Their Future... : Justin accidentally changes the present, by an error in the future *Outbreak : Dad, mom?!, Where they are?! *Rescue Mission: When Alexandra and Justin decides to be more than friends, Alexandra, and Justin bff, Manny, are kidnapped *Calling All the Aliens: An Agreggor liderated Earth Invasion... *Mah New Boyz: The vacations in México aren't so good... *The Battle for Rockmitrix: A future Vilgax cames from 25 years after the present only for destroy Justin in the past... *Powers Unleashed: Alexandra's powers are unleashed, could the Supreme Witches control this? *Bay/Bae? Troubles: When Alexandra and Justin decides to break, Joshua tries to conquer Alexandra's heart '''Season 2: *'The Day of The Living School Nightmares...: '''A teenager Justin starts his adventure, in a normal day in the school who ends in a...zombie invasion *'The Darkest Secret: Can Team 10 be more dark?, well, it can *'Mortal Love: '''Dude!, You mustn't say love in a Friomaximo series! *'Between The Earth and The Heart of Alexandra!: 'The Ultimate Enemy is...Justin? *'Justin, the 1985 Human: 'Hacking the Rockmitrix it's a very bad idea... *'Our Biggest Battles: 'Aliens are unleashed, mostly the bad aliens... *'The Anger Games: 'Universe games are here! *'The Collapse of a Star: 'TR1TR1N4, ok, the Ritrina Star is collapsing, someone is collapsing it? *'Save The Last Dance...: 'The best, battle ,ever! 'Season 3: *'Here We Go!...Again: '''The Team 10 is back, a new trouble in the galaxy appears *'A New Story Begins: The Biggest Adventure of Team 10!: This love, hate, rage and blood story will start *'The Alien Virus: '''A strange virus arrives to the Earth... *'Locution: 'In Andromeda Galaxy, the team fights to a new alien species *'The Misterious Grass Planet, the Hardest Fight: 'The guys will search the Nature Gem *'Dark Side of Moon: 'The guys go to a place where they where years ago, but now something feels...different... *'Wizard's Rage: 'Really?!, the Rage Gem is in the worst hands possible *'The Love Gem: 'You mustn't menction love in this series, you REALLY mustn't do it *'The 1000 Salvations Angel: 'The Supreme Gem is now in Team 10 hands...but... *'The 1000 Screams Demon: 'Guess who's back?, Joshua's back, Joshua's back 'Season 4: 'Anur System Saga:' *'The Ugliest Planet, We Are in Anur: '''The ship has crashed in the scariest universe planet *'1, 2, Laugh: This is a dark and a violent episode, i'm Friomaximo and i wish you a good night, MUAJAJAJA *'The Curious Case of Justin Ferrari: '''Justin contracts the Alien Disease Virus *'In Anur G'rnay Center: 'The misteryous Anur planet is here *'The Travel to Anur Vladias: 'The dangerous planet have to be visited by the guys, people says that the planet is alone, but believe me, they're not alone... 'Line Van der Groot Saga: *'The Beginning of The End: '''The Team arrives to Earth, but something changed... *'Extremis: 'Do you remember that rare guy?, well, he's back *'The Mexican Gem is Present!: 'A normal special about anormal Alexandra *'The Star Mole: 'Alexandra's present, her life, her hobbies, her secrets... *'Alexandra, the Human: 'Alexandra will know her future in a dimension where she's not a hero... *'A Darkest Future: 'A visitant from past arrives to New Bellwood *'Madame Roxie: 'This episode will envolves the life of the rare Roxie *'Van der Groot, Your Time Has Come!: 'Ra'gah'tanh'ga' Büi'húk tanrl Van der Groot zaten yanar *'Don't Speak...: '''A longest episode, the final battle, Line "Scarface" Van der Groot vs Justin "The Celestial" Ferrari Category:Series Category:Justin 10 Category:Friomaximo Category:Foreign Series